


Co-Collaboration

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Implied Makeout Session, Rivalry, Slap Slap Kiss, that poor desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: Two Legendary Pokemon researchers meet to compare notes, while trying to contain their competitive streak.





	Co-Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> This one was kind of new territory for me as far as characters; though I truly enjoy the Pokemon games and have a soft spot for the playable characters, especially the female ones, I haven't really tried writing for them, before. I may have taken some liberties with characterization for the sake of a comedic dynamic take. I hope you still enjoy the show.

“...and those pictures of the Totem Pokemon are on _this_ flashdrive,” Green explained, handing over the USB stick.

Leaf smiled broadly, hugging the field notes to her chest, as she accepted the flashdrive. “Ah, I can't thank you enough, Green. Oh that I could've joined you, but, you know how it is, submission season's coming up, and research papers are half done...”

“Heh, yeah, it's why I leave this kind of work to folks like you and grandpops. You ever find time to go, give us a call, we can help get you to Alola.”

Pocketing the flashdrive into her lab coat, Leaf tucked the field notes under her arm, freeing up a hand to reach out and shake Green's. “I'll consider it. I hope these requests didn't cut into your vacation time with Red?”

“Eh, this was probably how he wanted to spend it, anyway,” Green said reassuringly. “Hunting down and studying every Mimikyu and letting them know they were loved was pretty much as good a date as kicking back on the beach would've been.”

Leaf chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds like him. I suppose you'll be going back to your gym leader duties?”

“Yep. I've got my own season to worry about coming up: Pokemon League season. Gonna get a lot of trainers coming my way.” With a wistful sigh, Green turned away and walked off down the road out of Palette Town. “Hey, if you ever come Viridian City's way, stop by, we'll do lunch!”

“Ha! If I can find time to _eat_ getting all my paper done. Take care of yourself, Green!”

“Oof. Back at'cha. I don't want to _literally_ smell ya' later!”

The two waved goodbye, Leaf leaning against the door frame to her lab, arms folded across her chest, chuckling in good humour. “Heh heh heh, jackass,” she muttered with a nostalgic smile.

Then her face fell flat, into an exasperated, dull eyed scowl, as she heard a heavy padding coming up the road from the other way. Rather, it was the excited gasps and murmurs of amazement from her neighbours that alerted her to who was coming, and why she was in so sour a mood.

She turned to look, just in time for a Suicune to come running up to her lab, and, more importantly, deliver the young woman lounging across its back, a fellow researcher in a white lab coat, yellow shorts, beanie, and spiky teal hair.

“Kris,” Leaf muttered curtly in greeting.

“Good morning, Leaf,” said Kris, hopping off of Suicune's back, wryly smirking as she took Leaf's open hand in a shake. Even her handshake seemed sarcastic.

“Did you have any difficulty getting here?”

“Oh, not at all. Suicune and I just came up Route 27 from New Bark Town. My hometown to your's, the usual.”

“Of course you did,” Leaf muttered, already picturing Suicune running across the surface of the water, Kris laying on its back like a queen on a palanquin. “Oh that we all who dedicated ourselves to the study of Legendary Pokemon could be so lucky as to have captured one.”

“Yes, well, one must make do, when the Pokemon you try to study don't so helpfully stay put in one location at all times, requiring you to be a half-step behind for fear of never seeing them again for weeks on end. How was your weekly visit to the Seafoam Islands? Was Articuno a gracious host?”

As a host, herself, reluctant though she may be at this moment, Leaf stepped aside, allowing Kris to enter. “Oh, no, she's renovating her nest. Besides, I've been focusing on my research on Alolan Pokemon.”

“Really?” Kris asked with genuine fascination. “How are you managing to get your research without being able to hit the field?”

Leaf smiled, holding up Green's flashdrives. “Field team consisting of some childhood friends. You?” She had heard that Kris was _also_ getting in on the study of the Legendary Pokemon of Alola, while not abandoning her research of Johto.

Kris grinned. “Friend-of-friend contacts with Professors Kukui and Burnet. Their notes on Meltan and Magearna, in particular, have been most helpful.”

Leaf's smile turned into a teasing smirk. “Oh yes, it's nice to have a good, professor's tête-à-tête when discussing lab grown Pokemon.” She looked back to her flashdrive, as she set her papers down on her desk. “Since I reached out to Pokemon _Trainers_ , I've got a treasure chest of information on the fascinating Totem Pokemon, myself.”

“Ah, yes, the Legendary Fat Cheeked Raticate of Unusual Size,” said Kris with a roll of her eyes. “The wonders of the world we could discover through the study of overfed and overstuffed mouse types.”

“There's also their connection to the Legendary Guardians,” Leaf pointed out with a pout, “how the environment of each of Alola's major islands affects the Guardians, the Totems, and their relation to each other.”

“Oh, I definitely must give you that one.” Kris even nodded in agreement. “The Guardians factor in a small part to my research on the fascinating Ultra Beasts.”

Leaf scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Ultra Beasts. Mythical creatures from another dimension. How very scientific,” she teased.

Kris narrowed her eyes. “Yes, how it can compare to the science of magical auras that make 16 inch high Ribombees.”

Leaf and Kris glared at each other for an angry beat. Then, Leaf suddenly launched herself at Kris, tackling her. “DA--!”

* * *

Kris checked herself in the mirror. “I would like to apologize,” she said, as she tried to wipe clean the large lipstick prints Leaf left all over her face, and tidy the smudging of her own lipstick, “for what happened back there, on the desk.”

Leaf looked up from collecting her scattered notes, to notice that the desk they had rolled about and slammed each other down onto on was cleanly broken down the middle. “Frankly, it's not a visit from you unless I have to go out and get a new desk,” Leaf reassured.

Setting her papers aside, Leaf stood up, and re-buttoned her top, only to notice that a few of them had been popped off in the earlier “scuffle.” Shrugging, she instead pulled her lab coat over herself, before turning to face Kris.

“You know I don't _actually_ think your field of study isn't valid, right?” she asked.

Kris smirked, finished and looking up from her mirror. “Oh, I know,” she reassured. “This is just funner.”

Leaf chuckled and grinned back. “Cuts into your research paper time, though, doesn't it?” she asked. “I mean, coming all this way to compare notes and then spend an afternoon wrecking my--”

“Absolutely worth it,” Kris assured. “Actually...I was thinking about maybe forming a truce.”

Leaf smirked. “Would I have made out with you if we _actually_ needed a _truce_?”

Kris chuckled, and shrugged. “Alright then, a joint effort.” She leaned forward, excitement on her face. “After reviewing Professor Burnet's notes, I'm kicking around this theory that it's not the Island Guardians these Totem Pokemon share a connection with, but the Ultra Beasts. If we could compare notes, put together a joint paper, this could be a massive breakthrough in understanding not just our world, but our _universe_!”

Leaf cooed in fascination, before a grin spread on her own face. “Colour me impressed. Alright, lay out your notes. I'll go put on some coffee, sober us up before we get started.” She flashed a teasing grin as she walked past. “My name goes on top of the paper, though,” she insisted.

Kris scoffed, gasping in faux-scandal as she watched Leaf walk past her into the kitchen...and gave her a parting, playful swat on the ass. “What, did you already forget the last ten minutes? When did any of that suggest _you're_ one for being on top?”


End file.
